Talk:Sunset Shimmer
What is still needed? What changes still need to be made to this page before it can be copied into the Main namespace? Does more time need to pass for more information to come out, or do we have a solid page enough already, that can be expanded upon outside of the workshop? Dogman15 (talk) 01:25, May 14, 2013 (UTC) :Moved, not copied. I don't think this page has enough content. Maybe we can move it to the mainspace right before the premiere so it's there for people to add to once they see the movie, but for now there's not enough information. It's just a toy and a trailer. We could easily do more than this for other characters who don't have pages. ~Bobogoobo (talk) 03:22, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Sunset Shimmer used to be a Princess Celestia's faithful student before Twilight Sparkle. I have 5 questions to ash you. #Why is Sunset Shimmer no longer being Clestia's student? #Did she failed the test? #Did she betrayed Celestia? #Did Celestia punished her by telling Sunset Shimmer that she won't continuing her studies and send her away for good? #Or Is Sunset Shimmer been replaced by Twilight Sparkle as a Princess's newest faithful student? Ben800013 (talk) 03:06, May 14, 2013 (UTC)Ben800013 :You should have put this on a speculation forum, since there are no answers to these questions. They might be answered in the movie. ~Bobogoobo (talk) 03:22, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Wierd...there is always an antoganist in every single movie... 00:00, May 15, 2013 (UTC)Anonymous User :Please don't use this page as a comment section. And gee, I wonder why every movie has something THAT GIVES IT A PLOT. It's not just limited to movies, either. Conspiracy! ~Bobogoobo (talk) 00:23, May 15, 2013 (UTC) We need to know her voice actress. -BubbleMuffin :Best guess right now is that it's Kathleen Barr. Nothing else other than that, and we can't really ask anyone who knows, either. Dogman15 (talk) 05:05, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Concern about Sunset Shimmer not being in FiM but in the EqG Movie Okay McCarthy doesn't want to have Sunset Shimmer not confirmed for Season 4 of MLP FiM, but she confirmed it for Equestria Girls as an anthro-looking human? That makes no sense. Please explain to me why a character who is not for FiM is a Movie exclusive character? :Umm, you just answered your own question? Ridiculous questions/comments can go in the EG comments section, this is for actual discussion of the page. ~Bobogoobo (talk) 17:47, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Move I think this is just about good enough for a move to the mainspace once those remaining images are included. Anyone disagree? Also, I think I'll make a gallery subpage and an image category upon doing so. ~Bobogoobo (talk) 04:30, June 8, 2013 (UTC) : I agree. As for those images, I'll get right on it. 04:41, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Profile image Now that we know she does appear as a pony in the film, I think her profile image should be of her pony form, since she's prominently depicted as a pony both in the toy line and in the mobile game('s promotional images). 05:57, June 8, 2013 (UTC) :I agree. Dogman15 (talk) 06:04, June 8, 2013 (UTC)